My side of the story
by SilentUschi
Summary: This story is Nessie's life! Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1 There is always the first time

**My side of the story**

1st chapter

"Oh gosh Nessie, were going to be late!" I heard a voice call to me.

_Crud! I totally forgot it was Friday!_

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I jumped out of my nice warm covers and ran to my dresser. _Great! Nothing to wear! _ I put on a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt. Then grabbed my socks and shoved them on my feet. I sprinted to the kitchen and panted, "I'm ready!"

"Oh no your not, you forgot something!" retorted Bella.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Um… try your shoes and knapsack!" she laughed.

_Crud! Crud! Crud!_ I raced up the stairs to get my knapsack then back down for my shoes.

"Now… I'm… ready!" I panted.

"What about breakfast?" Bella asked.

"I'll get it at school!" I yelled running to catch the bus, which was no problem since I am a vampire. I jumped on the bus and found a seat. I knew Bella and Edward would get the car.

Seeing as I am a vampire I don't have many friends. I have Bella- mom, Edward- dad, Alice- aunt, Rosalie- aunt, Jasper- uncle, and Emmett- uncle. Oh yeah, and Carlisle and Esme! They are my grandparents. They don't look it though! My only real friend is Jacob Black. He and Bella are good friends though still she is mad at him for … I think the word is "Imprinting" what ever that means!

If your asking "How does she get through the sunlight?!?" the answer is simply, I'm not all vampire. I'm only half. When my mom had me she was still a human. I have a power though! I have the opposite of Edward! I can tell people what is on my mind but I can't read them! Yes I still drink blood! I only drink animal though! I also am super fast and strong.

"What's up?" Jacob asks.

"Jacob! I'm so glad to see you!" I sigh.

"That's good, wouldn't want you to hate me!" Jacob bellowed. I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! You know you're too strong for me!" he laughs.

"Sorry Jake!" I apologize. _I'm such a klutz! I'll hurt everyone! Jeez!_

"I know your 'off balance' sometimes!" he jokes. _Great another person that thinks I'm a klutz!_


	2. Chapter 2

**My side of the story**

2nd Chapter

"You're homework for tonight is to read chapters two through twelve." Snorted Miss T._ Great! More reading! Just what I need over my b-day weekend!_ "Also…"

"BEEP!" yelled the bell. _Yes! Saved by the bell! Hooray! _ I ran out of the room with my books. As I ran, I smacked into Alice.

"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. I blushed so bright I felt my cheeks rose up.

"It's ok. You're such a klutz any way!" she giggled. _Great! Add another name to the list of people who think I'm a klutz! _

"Sorry Alice! I should have looked where I was going!" I confessed. "I have to go!" I waved goodbye and sprinted to my locker to get my books for my next class. I unlocked my locker and grabbed my books. I slammed my locker shut and ran to my next class.

"Hello Mrs. Learn!" I chimed. Mrs. Learn is not the easiest teacher to please. I try to be on her hard to reach good side. While others just want to make her mad. Then when they do make her mad I and the rest of the class get the punishment: MORE HOMEWORK!

"Hello Renesmee." Mrs. L snorted in her nasally way. I could already tell someone had gotten on her nerves. _Crud! Why must they do this to me! I should have no homework! Yet someone has ruined my dreams!_

When class ended I wound up with a ton of homework. _Just the thing I need reading and math! _I knew this birthday was not going to be my best! I'll be locked in my room doing math all weekend!

"Nessie, wait up!" Jacob shouted at me.

"Yeah? What do you need?" I asked.

"I need to know what you're doing this weekend!" he retorted.

"Um… try homework!" I shouted.

"Whoa, sorry Miss anger management!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry. I am just so angry that I have so much homework on my birthday weekend!" I sighed. It felt good to confess to him. _He is just so nice to me. I wonder why. Could it be the "Imprinting" thing?_


	3. Chapter 3

**My Side Of the Story**

3rd chapter

"Nessie!" Jacob yelled in my ear. I was day dreaming again.

"Sorry Jacob." I muttered.

"It's ok. Well got to go!" He yelled running into the sea of people. _Great! Now I have to catch a ride with Bella and Edward! They are not the easiest people to ride with._ As I ran to find them I ran into Zanna. She is a very popular girl but she is very… umm petite.

"Hello Zanna…" I mumbled.

"Hey." She grumbled.

"Sorry I bumped you!" I apologized.

"Yeah… it is ok." Zanna sighed. I waved goodbye and ran to find my parents. _I talked to the most popular girl in school! I'm so lucky! _I knew all too well that my talk with Zanna was probably going to be my last.

When I finally found Bella it was 3:40! I had so much home work to do! While on the car ride I tried to do some reading but I only got through one page because we got home so fast. I put my book back in my pack and headed for the house.

I took off my shoes and ran up the stairs to my room. I shut my door and walked over to my desk._ Great homework!_ I opened my math book and started my problems. By the time it was done the clock read 7:30. _Crud! I have to go hunting!_ I jumped from my chair and ran to the door. There I saw my worst nightmare: Zanna. She was lying limp in Edwards' arms. _Oh no._ Then I dropped to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**My side of the story**

**Chapter 4**

"Nessie!" I heard a small voice calling.

"Huh?' I mumbled. I opened my eyes to see that I was on the couch and Zanna was gone.

"Where is Zanna?" I questioned.

"Oh her, you tell her Edward." I heard a voice; I think it was Bella's'.

"Great! Um she… got run over by a car and Carlisle had to help her… don't worry she didn't change." He confessed.

"Where is she now?" I mumbled.

"She is at the hospital." Edward stated. _Great! I hope she doesn't remember Edward! _

"So is she alright?" I inquired.

"No." Edward retorted.

"What?!" I screeched.

" Carlisle is there now… I think he is going to bite her now." Alice stated. "Ahh! Yep he is going to bite her!" _Darm it! She is so going to hate it. _I jumped up and ran to my room. It was 9:00.

"I have homework to do!" I shouted down the stairs. As I sat down I noticed that my book had been closed. Someone was up here! I reopened it and read my chapters. By the time I was done it was 12:00. _Oh well! I'll just eat tomorrow. Anyway it is my birthday!_

I fell asleep and I know it sounds weird. Then woke up at 9:00. I slithered down the stairs to see if anyone was there. Oh don't worry there was!

"Hi! I didn't get to hunt last night so I'm starved!" I whimpered.

"I think Edward has a deer in the back." Esme muttered. I ran to the back and found the deer. I drank so long and it felt so good. I waltzed back into the house to see Zanna. She was red eyed and pale.

"Hi Zanna!" I chirped.

"Hello." She droned. _Whoa! She needs to chill! _Suddenly I flew back against the wall. _Zanna was not even close to me how did she push me? _

"Because I have 2 powers brat!" She snorted. _Great another mind reader._ She snorted one more time and ran out of the room.

"Hi Edward!" she chirped.

"Hello chickadee!" he chirped right back. _What the heck! Chickadee? That's my name!_ I burst though the room to see him hugging her.

"Hi Nessie." He mumbled.

"Wow. You love her more than me." I shot back at him. His face suddenly became guilty looking.

"Nessie!" I heard him shout. I didn't wait for more and ran. I kept running until I reached my pond. I sat there crying until I heard footsteps. Then I felt strong arms around me.

"Don't worry. I still love you." I heard the soothing voice call. Then soft lips against mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Side of the Story**

**Chapter 5**

When the lips were removed I opened my eyes to see Jacob standing behind me.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back. "Come on lets go back." _Go back! How could I go back to that…That love house!_

"No way!" I shouted, standing up.

"Come on Nessie. Please come with me! I'll stand by you and tell that Zanna what's what!" he shouted. _How could I resist wolf boy kicking her butt?_

"Alright." I mumbled. As we walked back I started to think that she might be more important that me! I mean she is more vampire than me! Too soon we arrived at the house.

"Go on I'll be right behind you." He whispered. I opened the door to see everyone waiting before it.

"Hi." I finally choked out. They all moved so swiftly and before I knew it we were in a group hug.

"I'm so sorry Ness." Edward whispered. As everyone let go I saw Zanna sitting on the couch looking annoyed. Jacob walked over and told her 'what's what'. When he came back he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well?" I asked anxiously.

"She has already had a talk with Edward, Bella, and Esme, all of them!" he stated. I started to jump for joy but soon realized that Zanna was watching me. _Sorry! _She grinned. _Hopefully we can be friends? _She frowned and shrugged.

Then I was grabbed by the arms and brought to the dinning room. There were presents galore.

"Oh my gosh." I muttered.

"Happy birthday Ness." I heard Jacob whisper. I turned around and kissed him. He kissed me back. When we released no one looked surprised, except Bella.

"Oh no. It's started." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Side of The Story**

**Chapter 6**

"What has started Momma?" I questioned, I was still in Jacobs arms.

"The imprinting." She murmured. "I knew it would happen." She walked over to the couch and sat down. Her face was in a state of shock.

"Open mine first Ness!" Alice yelled. She was holding a tiny box covered in blue paper and tied with a green bow. I took off the bow with care, hey I liked it! I ripped the paper and saw a silver box. I opened it and saw a metal banana shaped moon necklace.

"Oh my gosh! I love it Alice thank you!" I squealed.

"Mine next!" Esme called. Hers' was a thin and rectangle box with orange paper and a red bow. I removed the bow then tore apart the paper. Inside was a box. I opened it and saw smaller box. I opened that one. Another box followed. Then finally there was a small box. I opened it and saw a pair of earrings that matched the necklace.

"Esme thank you so much!" I screamed. I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Ness, Mine next!" Jacob shouted. His was a small rectangle box. It was plain white.

"Sorry had no time to rap-" he was interrupted by a large bang. Through our window came two other vampires. _The Voltari._

"Hello Cullen's'." One of them sneered. _Aro and Jane! This is going to be bad!_

"Hello Aro." Edward replied flatly. "Bella is a vampire the battle is over what do you want?"

"I want your new vampire, Zanna." Aro shot back. "If you don't give her, Jane is her to help me." At that moment she smirked. Zannas' face dropped. _Zanna push Jane to the wall. Make it seem like she has tripped. _She nodded. Suddenly Jane fell back against the wall.

"What the heck was that?" she screamed.

"Hush Jane." Aro lulled, "Now, hand her over." At that moment I could tell Bella was hiking up her shield.

"No." Edward shot. Aro motioned for Jane to begin her powers. Then her face fell.

"Bella." She murmured. She took a step back.

"Well then, we'll come get her another time. Sorry about the window." Aro yelled swishing though the window. Everyone rushed to Zanna.

"I'm okay." She sighed. "Let's finish opening the gifts. So we did. I opened the box and saw a silver bracelet.

"Thanks Jacob!" I yelped. Then from Bella and Edward and Zanna I got a moon charm.

"Thanks everyone!" I yelled. Then I noticed everyone's' eyes were red. "Lets hunt!" We all rushed out the window and found some food. We all went except for Jacob. He just sat there.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Side of the Story**

**Chapter 7**

When we came back Jacob was gone.

"Where did Jacob go?" I questioned.

"He went home." Edward muttered. He walked toward me and gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered again. He released me and walked over to Bella. I went to my room and saw Jane in my bed.

"Hello Ness." She snickered. Before I could scream she held me by my mouth. "Hush." She dragged me out of my room and put a towel over my mouth. Then nothing.

When I woke I found myself in a plane white room. It had no windows and only one door. I tried to jump up and run to the door only to find I was way to stiff to move. _Ow! Jez! It hurts! _Then I could hear voices.

"I don't want to hurt her; I just want to try the new formula. If it does not work… we will have a whole bunch of very unhappy vampires." The voice stated. _The formula? I'm a test subject!_ Then the door swung open.

"Hello Nessie." Aro snickered.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. My voice broke on the last word. Aro laughed.

"I just want to try something dear." He lulled. He then pulled out a syringe and stuck it in my arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. Aro held me to the floor making sure I did not move.

"Hush now." He whispered. I then drifted off into a very fitful sleep.

When I woke I was still in the room and so was Aro. This time there was a chair.

"Hello honey." He muttered. "Please stand up." I stood up. All I could remember was my name, Nessie and that he was Aro.

"Hello Master Aro." I droned.

"Great! It worked!" He yelped. "Please throw this chair from here to there." He showed me where. I concentrated on where it would go and closed my eyes. I opened them and made the chair fly across the room as instructed.

"It is done." I droned.

"Wonderful now please fly from here to here." He pointed again. I jumped up and flew to the correct places.

"Great! Now please choke me." He instructed. I did. He held up his hand to show me to stop.

"Now change into me and use my power against me." He muttered, clearly thinking it was not going to work. I shaped shifted an did as he told.

"Wow. It really did work." He whispered, "You really are the most unstoppable vampire. Welcome to the Voltari.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Side of the Story 8**

"Ness! Time to wake up!" Bella shouted up the stairs. When Ness did not come down Bella went up to investigate.

"Oh no… EDWARD! Come up here!" she screamed. Edward was by her within seconds.

"Wha- Oh no." he whispered. He ran to the bed and smelled it. "Jane." The name struck fear into their hearts. They both raced downstairs to tell the others. When they heard the news they all raced to the cars.

**NESSIE POV**

"Good now off to your quarters." Master Aro informed. I thanked him and walked to my wing. It was the largest room, apart from Master Aros' room. I removed my work robe and placed the black silk member robe on. _I have dinner to attend and more training._ I stalked off to the dinning room where fresh meat was all over. I had to wait for Master Aro signal to tell the others.

When he signaled, I told everyone and we all jumped on our prey. There was so many blood-curdling screams but of course none were heard. When we finished I walked back to my quarters and changed into my new training robe. Who would wear the same training robe twice? Then I slithered back to the training room.

There I found Master Aro and another victim. This time he was my age. I went over to Aro and asked him who he was.

"He has a power correct?" he asked. I concentrated then nodded. He had one of my powers, the power to kill by just looking at a human.

"Bite him." Aro stated. I quickly leapt over and bit him gently. He fell to the ground in agony. I carried him out and put him in a white room.

"By tomorrow you will have a lovely boyfriend." he lulled. _A boyfriend? Didn't I have one sometime?_ Then it all came back.

I remembered my family and Jacob. I sent out a silent message of help to them and then knew they already were coming. I suddenly noticed Aro looking at me._ I have to act like I am still under his control._

"Thank you, Master Aro." I droned. Those words nearly choked me. 


	9. Chapter 9

**My Side of the Story 9**

"Nessie, she has a new power!" Bella exclaimed.

"So she does, what have you done Aro?" Edward breathed. He was driving the car straight to the airport.

"I do hope she is alright." Jasper whispered. He looked over at Alice who shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm trying!" she snapped. She closed her eyes. "Oh my gosh! She is going to be ok, but one of us will stay there as a sacrifice… I'm sorry Zanna but you are the one." She whispered. Zanna gasped.

"Zanna, we all love you and we won't let you stay with them." Bella stated.

**NESSIE'S POV**

"Master Aro, I must feed on an animal." I droned.

"Of course, bring it in." He yelled. Then, before my eyes was a buffalo. I drank the sweet flavor.

"Thank you." I whispered. I got up and made the buffalo fly into the attendant's arms.

"Are you excited about your new boyfriend?" Aro asked.

"Yes." I droned, "When may I see him?"

"Now." He lulled. The boy came in and he bowed.

"Hello, I am Jack." He stuttered.

"Hi, I am Nessie." I replied. He came over and gave me an awkward hug. Then we held hands to listen to Aro's instructions. Though I was not listening nor was the boy. I was telling him about me and about my family.

"Now Nessie, what do you have to say about your new boyfriend?" he questioned.

"I love him." I droned.

"And you Jack?" he asked.

"I love her too." He droned. I knew he really did. Then he swooped down and gave me a kiss._ Whoa! This is not supposed to happen!_ Aro smiled.

"Very good." He stated, "You will now be sharing a room together." _Oh no, not with him. _Jack just smiled._ Jacob save me!_ I forced a smile back.

We walked back to my wing.

"Holy cow, your room is huge!" he shouted.

"Thanks." I muttered. He looked at me with a puzzled face. Then walked over and kissed me hard. Just then a window crashed.

"Glad to see you have more help." The voice shouted. _Jacob!_ I jerked free and ran to him. I told him what happened. He understood.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know she was yours." Jack stuttered.

"We have to go now." Jacob sneered through gritted teeth.

"Want to come wit-" was all I got to before someone cut me off.

"Get out." It screamed. _Aro._ Then more windows crashed, it was my family.


	10. Chapter 10

**My Side of the Story**

**Chapter 10**

"Get away from her." Edward snarled. His eyes were slits. Aro looked over and smiled.

"Why should I? She likes it her anyway. Ness attack!" Aro shouted. He stared at me. I just smiled.

"Yea- no." I sneered. "I'm not yours, Master!" The last word I used sarcasm. His mouth went agape. I suddenly jerked my head and sent the bed flying into him and sent the bed ablaze on him. _I'll stop the fire long enough for you to grab him. Then I'll start it again._ They all nodded.

Within seconds Aro was only a memory. I laughed. Then used my powers to bring Jacob close to me, I kissed him in front of Jack. He didn't look too surprised.

"Wow Nessie, wow." Alice murmured. She looked around to see if Zanna was still there. Zanna was looking at the fire.

"Hey, you're safe!" I yelped. She only looked at me and shook her head.

"But your not!" she screamed. She shoved me near the fire. I shoved her back with my mind. I whipped her toward the flames, and then ripped her apart. She died instantly.

Everyone looked at me. Their faces were shocked.

"She was a bad apple." I laughed. They did too. Then we all jumped out of the window and into the cars.

When we got home I listened to much controversy over Zanna being bad. They got mad at Alice for not predicting it. I stood up for her telling them Aro put a shield in her. They looked at me strangely asking how I knew. I told them new powers.

I went out back to talk to Jacob. We talked and then I kissed him and told him I loved him more than Jack. We did take Jack with us for fear he might squeal on what had happened.

"Ness, I have something to ask you." He whispered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Will you marry me?" he questioned. He knelt to the ground and opened a ring box. He smiled weakly.

"Yes, Jacob Black, I will marry you." I mumbled. He jumped up and kissed me hard. _I have been waiting for this my entire life!_ I truly loved him.


	11. Chapter 11

**My Side of the Story 11**

_The wedding, oh boy._ All I could think about was the wedding. I told my mom and dad in turn they told everyone else. I then got whisked away by Alice. She is going to plan my outfit. Seeing as I could not go to school any more I would be "Home schooled." _Oh joy!_

"You are so young!" Alice squealed.

"I know but I really have known him all my life." I replied unhappy that I was about to try on a frilly pink dress.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice breathed. She had just put on a straight, midnight blue dress. It was perfect.

"Wow. I do look good!" I whispered. I turned around and flopped on the bed.

"Ahh! Don't crinkle it!" Alice shouted. I jumped off the bed quickly. The dress was unharmed.

"Sorry." I murmured. "Oh! Here comes Bella!" The door opens.

"Oh, you look perfect!" she gasped. She shut the door and came over to me.

"Thanks." I muttered. I knew what she was thinking. _That idiot girl! Why get married to that annoying childish…WOLF!_

"Honey, I don't think it's right for you to go off and marry… Jacob." She seethed.

"Mom… his not a wolf, he's my best friend." I shouted. Her eyes widened as she heard her thought was spoken allowed.

"Hey, Bell, chill. I saw this coming!" Alice commented.

"You WHAT?" Bella yelled. She got up and tried to leave but I pulled her back with my mind.

"You wanted Jacob didn't you?" I muttered.

"No I… yes." She sighed.

"WHAT?" Edward screamed from the doorway.

"Honey!" She screamed.

"I know." He sighed. He grabbed her and pulled the door closed. By that time I was down on my knees and was bawling.

"Ness, don't cry!" Alice soothed.

"I…can't…stop…" I managed to choke out. I stood up and took of the dress and put on my cloths.

"I know you love him and Bella did too." Alice whispered. She grabbed my hand and took me downstairs.

"Ness!" Jacob yelled. He pulled me into a kiss.

"Jacob." I murmured. I pulled away and faced my mom.

"Bella, I love Jacob more that anything in the world." I cried.

"I know love." She whispered. She pulled me into a hug.

"When is the wedding?" Jasper questioned.

"Tomorrow." I announced.


	12. Chapter 12

**My side of the Story**

**Chapter 12**

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. It felt like days before it came… I was walking down the isle to my beloved soon to be husband, Jacob Black.

I was dressed in a long and flowing silverfish white gown. I wore my new necklace, bracelet, and earrings to match. I looked stunning, according to Alice.

"You'll do fine Ness." Alice reassured me.

"You now I'll trip!" I wailed.

"Hush! No you won't! Look for yourself!" She scolded. I looked and saw I would not trip, but Rose would. She would trip and fall into the bowl of punch. I laughed and smiled.

"I'll get her before then." I giggled. The song started telling me it was time for my appearance.

"Oh, it's time!" Alice squealed. She shoved me down the stairs and into the kitchen. Then I walked out the back door.

The sun was shinning, so was my skin. I walked gracefully down the isle. I heard gasps from the crowd. I made it up to the alter and the music stopped.

"Do you take Jacob to be your husband?" said Vor. (He was the priest guy.)

"I do." I stated. Jacob smiled at me.

"And do you take Nessie as your wife?" asked Vor.

"I do." said a voice from the trees. The voice belonged to Jack. _Oh no!_

"Ya, miss me?" he sneered. Then suddenly a black cloud blocked the sun, but it wasn't a cloud. It was a group of Voltari elites. _Oh snap._

"Hand her over." snarled Aro.

"Never." replied Carlisle.

"That's too bad. Take her boys." he commanded. They grabbed me and it blacked out again.


End file.
